Black and White Ward
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Len & Rin terjebak di suatu rumah sakit misterius! Para dokter memburu Len yang mata birunya akan didonorkan pada Rin. Berhasilkah mereka menyelamatkan diri? Based on the PV and the song. M for bloody scene. Review?


Disclaimer : Vocaloid © YAMAHA

Black and White Ward (Video) © (The owners xD)

Black and White Ward (Fiction) © Kikyo Sacerdotisa

Rate: M (Mature. And for bloody scene)

Genre: Horror/Tragedy/Crime/Suspense (And more sacrifice xD)

Characters:

1. Len Kagamine

2. Rin Kagamine

Other characters:

1. Miku Hatsune

2. Meiko Sakine

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS AND FANDOM IN THIS FIC!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **(Life is simple, guys! xD)

* * *

**BLACK AND WHITE WARD**

**(MONOCHROME WARD)**

**BY: KIKYO SACERDOTISA**

Suasana di ruangan itu penuh dengan ketegangan. Alat pendeteksi detak jantung berbunyi normal—menandakan detak jantung sang pasien berada dalam keadaan stabil. Para dokter bedah telah siap untuk menangani seorang pasien.

Diluar ruangan—tepatnya di ruang tunggu, terduduk seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan sebuah pita besar dikepalanya. Sebut saja gadis ini Rin Kagamine. Perasaanya bercampur aduk, antara takut dan cemas—berhubung pasien para dokter ini adalah Len Kagamine, kakaknya sendiri.

Len akan dioperasi karena mata kirinya yang berwarna biru akan didonorkan para Rin. Satu pertanyaan: Kenapa? Karena terjadi keanehan pada mereka. Mereka mempunyai warna mata yang berbeda. Len mempunyai mata berwarna biru disebelah kiri, dan kuning disebelah kanan—sedangkan Rin sebaliknya.

Rin berdiri dan memberanikan diri untuk mengintip—ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaan kakak kembarnya itu. Tapi, setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia mundur dan kembali duduk di sofa berwarna polkadot itu.

Disisi lain, para dokter sudah siap dengan alat-alat bedahnya. Tapi, sesuatu mengagetkan mereka, karena alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu tiba-tiba berbunyi cepat dan—

Deg!

Len membuka matanya, tepat saat dokter itu mengarahkan pisau tajam kearahnya. Melihat pisau yang yang diarahkan ke matanya, Len memberontak—membuat para dokter itu menahannya dan mengiris pipi kirinya dengan tanda "X", dan berdarah.

Len merebut pisau sang dokter dan menikamnya tepat diperut. Len juga melakukan hal yang sama pada semua dokter yang ada disana. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi berani melakukan hal ini. Tapi Len tahu, keadaannya akan semakin buruk lagi jika ia pasrah.

Rin yang mendengar ribut-ribut langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk kedalam ruangan. Dan, betapa terkejutnya Rin saat mendapati Len dengan baju yang penuh darah dan terlihat sedang memegang sebuah pisau yang juga berbekas darah. Ditambah lagi dengan dokter-dokter yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di sekitarnya. Ada yang menarik perhatiannya: Sebuah genangan darah polos yang tiba-tiba bertuliskan "Donor". Entah bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi, tidak ada yang tahu (bahkan Author).

Rin kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Len yang masih terpaku pada posisinya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Rin kembali terkejut saat Len berjalan kearahnya dan menggandeng tangannya untuk membawa adik perempuannya itu pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara.

"_Shitai wa koukan sareru_

_Shitai wa koukan sareru_

_Shitai wa koukan sareru_

_Shita wa koukan sareru"_

Len tetap berlari sambil menggandeng Rin dengan tangan kanannya—dan tentu saja dengan pisau ditangan kirinya. Berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit misterius itu dengan harapan dapat menemukan jalan keluar.

"_Shiro shiro shiro, achira kochira sochira shiro," _Rin menggumamkan kalimat tersebut. Ya, putih, putih, putih. Hanya itulah yang dapat terlihat. Entah rumah sakit apa ini, tidak ada yang tahu. Warnanya dominan putih—putih bersih. Rumah sakit ini juga terdiri dari beberapa pintu putih dan dinding putih tanpa batas. Kau tak dapat melihat apapun selain itu, termasuk jalan. Satu kata: Aneh.

"_Sanjuu tabi magatte zenryoku shisou!" _perintah Len yang berlari semakin cepat. Len berputar sekitar 30 derajat dan berlari dengan tidak waras. Tidak waras disini maksudnya bukan berlari seperti orang gila, tapi Len sedang berlari dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga, seakan-akan tidak ada penghalang yang akan menabraknya didepan.

"_Shiro shiro shiro, achira kochira sochira shiro,"_ kembali kalimat ini digumamkan oleh seorang Rin Kagamine, memperhatikan rumah sakit aneh tersebut sambil tetap berlari bersama Len.

"_Kabe wa kuchi wo tojite damarikonda mama,"_

Suasana sekitar terdengar sepi. Dinding seakan-akan menutup mulutnya untuk tidak memberikan jawaban dimana jalan keluar berada. Sungguh kejam.

Setelah lelah berlari, Kagamine bersaudara ini berhenti didekat sebuah pintu. Len melirik kedalam. Dari dalam ruangan, terlihat Miku yang berdiri dibalik pintu dengan kondisi memprihatinkan: Menangis darah, tubuh berlumur darah, dan dibajunya—tepatnya bagian dada, terdapat tulisan kata "Donor". Persis seperti tulisan yang ada di genangan darah yang dilihat Rin sebelumnya. Kondisi Miku yang seperti itu menandakan bahwa gadis berambut biru panjang itu telah dibunuh dan organ-organ tubuhnya telah diambil untuk didonorkan. Sekali lagi, sungguh kejam.

"_Shitai wa koukan sareru_

_Shitai wa koukan sareru_

_Shitai wa koukan sareru_

_Shita wa koukan sareru"_

Len membelalakkan matanya dan menatap sekitar. Di setiap pintu, terdapat semprotan warna yang mewakili 'pasien' yang ditangani. Mulai dari merah, merah muda, biru tua, biru muda, dan hijau. Yang jika kau teliti, kau pasti tahu bahwa 'pasien-pasien' itu adalah: Meiko, Luka, Kaito, Miku, dan Gumi yang telah menjadi korban.

Melihat teman-temannya yang telah menjadi korban, Len kembali menggandeng Rin dan mulai berlari,

"_Doko doko doko, achira kochira sochira shiro,"_ Rin kembali bergumam, kali ini dengan kalimat yang agak berbeda. Dimana? Dimana jalan keluar? Di sekitar mereka hanya terlihat warna putih. Tempat apa sebenarnya ini?

"_Juujiro no saki ni michi wa miezu,"_ Len menghela napas. Tempat ini tidak ada jalan keluarnya. '_You can't escape_,' pikir Len. Berlari hanya membuang tenaga. Pada akhirnya, yang kau lihat hanyalah tempat yang sama.

"_Doko doko doko, achira kochira sochira shiro," _Rin tak berhenti bergumam, matanya tetap memandang sekitar untuk melihat sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan kata '_Exit_'. Mustahilkah untuk menemukannya?

Len mendesah pelan dan terduduk dengan keadaan lelah, wajahnya tertunduk—terdiam beberapa saat, menatap Rin, dan bertanya,

"_Deguchi wa doko to kiitara?" _tanyanya dengan penuh harap. Dimana jalan keluar? Apakah percuma menanyakan hal itu pada Rin?

"_Soko,"_ jawab Rin enteng sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan kata '_Exit_'_._ Len melihat pintu yang ditunjukkan Rin. Darimana pintu itu berasal? Sedari tadi hanyalah warna putih yang dilihatnya, dan sekarang? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Len kembali menatap Rin, menitikkan air matanya. Sedangkan adik perempuannya itu hanya tersenyum manis. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Len berlari menuju pintu itu, dan meninggalkan Rin sendirian. Setelah beberapa lama Len berlalu, Rin tersentak karena pintu yang ditunjuknya pada Len tadi berubah menjadi sebuah pintu putih dengan semprotan warna kuning yang bertuliskan:

"**Rin/Len: Tempat Pembuangan."**

* * *

Suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung berpadu dengan alunan melodi dari sebuah kotak musik yang entah berasal darimana. Rin menatap sebuah pisau yang sengaja ditinggalkan Len tepat disebelahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang dokter menghampiri Rin, menunjukkan foto Len pada gadis itu dengan maksud bertanya: "Kemana anak ini pergi?". Dengan pikiran polos, Rin menunjuk kearah dimana Len pergi, dan dokter itu pun berlalu…

Rin memandangi dokter itu dari kejauhan, dokter-dokter lain juga mulai berdatangan dan mendekati Len yang sudah terpojok. Rin kembali tersentak saat mendapati bahwa dokter-dokter itu membawa benda-benda yang bisa dibilang kejam. Pisau, pistol, silet, dan benda-benda kejam lainnya. Rin memejamkan matanya dan terdiam sesaat.

"_Koko doko soko_

_Aa deguchi wa achira_

_Suna zari zari to oto wo tate_

_Nikukiri bouchou zekkyou unda_

_Chi himatsu kanro no saigo no kotoba"_

Rin akhirnya membuka matanya dan menyambar pisau Len tadi—mengiris pipi kirinya dengan tanda "X", persis dengan tanda yang dimiliki Len.

"Itu dia, jalan keluar!" sahut Len. Tapi, saat ia akan menyentuh gagang pintu, gerakannya dihentikan oleh seorang dokter yang memegang pisau. Sayang sekali.

Tapi, tanpa disangka, muncul Meiko yang memberikan peringatan,

"_Shikai no hashi ni oki wo tsukete!"_ pesan Meiko. Len terdiam dan menatap Meiko dengan tatapan bingung. 'Berhati-hati dengan sudut matamu? Apa maksudnya?' pikir Len.

"_Kuro kuro kuro, achira kochira sochira doko_

_Yukisaki na do dare ga shirou__"_

Disisi lain, Rin sudah menghabisi dokter-dokter kejam itu, menunjukkan wajah kejamnya yang tak biasa. Len tetap kebingungan—dan panik. Kemana kita sebenarnya?

"_Kuro kuro kuro, achira kochira sochira doko  
Koko doko soko? Aa nani mo mienai__"_

Len yang ketakutan mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan ambruk. Pandangannya mulai gelap dan akirnya… pingsan.

"_Suna zari zari to oto wo tate__"_

Rin menghabisi dokter terakhir. Kini, Rin telah berdiri tepat di depan Len. Suasana disana sepi—dan penuh dengan darah. Rin tak ingin kakaknya menjadi korban dalam tragedi ini. 'Len harus selamat,' itu yang ada dipikirannya. Rin kembali memejamkan mata dan kembali merenung.

Setelah beberapa saat merenung, Rin membuka matanya. Sepertinya gadis ini sudah mendapatkan sebuah solusi. Solusi yang akan menyelamatkan Len, tapi tidak akan menyelamatkan dirinya…

Rin menjalankan rencananya: Menukar baju mereka berdua disaat Len sedang pingsan. Tentu Len tak akan keberatan. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam saat ini—ini adalah bagian dari rencana.

* * *

"_Kochira sochira achira  
Aa furimukarete wa"_

Rencana berjalan lancar, tinggal sentuhan akhir. Rin melepas pita besarnya dan memasangkannya dikepala Len. Tak lupa, Rin mengikat kucir rambutnya. Terlihat sangat sempurna. Dokter lain pun kembali berdatangan,

"Tepat waktu!" gumam Rin. Gadis ini pun kembali menyambar pisaunya dan mengambil posisi seakan-akan ingin menikam seseorang yang sedang terbaring pingsan, yang tidak lain adalah Len. Dokter-dokter itu pun mendekat, sedangkan Rin mulai meneteskan air matanya dan bergumam,

"Selamat tinggal, Len…" Rin mulai mematung diposisinya, dokter-dokter mendekat, alat pendeteksi detak jantung berbunyi cepat, dan—

"_Aa..!"_

Deg!

Len membuka matanya, mendapati seseorang yang berpenampilan mirip denganya sedang memegang pisau seakan-akan ingin menikamnya, mata kanannya berdarah. Dan yang hebatnya, orang ini masih bisa tersenyum kecil sambil berkata,

"_Shitai wa koukan sareru to anata ga mousaremashira no ni,__" _ucap orang yang mirip dengan Len itu. Len tersentak dan menyadari ada yang aneh dengan dirinya: Berpakaian seperti perempuan—tepatnya seperti adiknya, Rin Kagamine. Len akhirnya mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Rin, adiknya yang telah menukar bajunya sebagai tanda pengorbanan. Di dinding, tertulis sebuah kalimat,

"**Selamat, Rin."**

Alat pendeteksi detak jantung masih berbunyi cepat, makin cepat, dan akhirnya—

Berbunyi datar…

Rin yang berpakaian seperti Len itu kehilangan kesadarannya dan ambruk dipelukan Len. Len menitikkan air matanya. Rin telah pergi mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk melihat Len selamat dari tragedi menakutkan ini. Para dokter tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang telah mereka tangkap adalah Rin, bukanlah Len. Len merasa sangat bersalah dan berusaha mengutuk dirinya. Andai saja ia tidak pingsan tadi, ia tak akan membiarkan Rin melakukan hal ini.

* * *

Para dokter membuka perban yang ada di mata kanan Len. Kini matanya telah berwarna biru di kedua sisi. Beberapa saat setelah itu, para dokter berjalan pergi meninggalkan Len dan Rin.

Len mulai menangis karena mengingat kesalahannya tadi. Kata-kata terakhir Rin tadi memang benar. Mayat yang mati akan tertukar. Len telah menjadi Rin, dan Rin telah menjadi Len. Dan mayat yang dimaksud itu adalah Rin…

Len tetap menangis dan memeluk tubuh adiknya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, memeluknya erat dan tak ingin melepasnya lagi…

**OWARI**

* * *

Hai semuanyaaaa! Kikyo is here! Fic ini akhirnya selesai juga, memakan banyak waktu karena Author sering nunda-nunda *ralat* karena banyak modal dalam pembuatan fic ini. Imajinasi, lirik lagu, dan yang pasti, harus sesuai dengan video aslinya. Nah, membuatnya akurat itu yang sulit.

Yang pasti, bagian yang gak akurat itu di opening ama endingnya aja, kalo pertengahan Kikyo udah jamin akurat~ ^^

Horror-nya kerasa gak? Kayaknya gak ya. Maklum aja, Kikyo baru kali ini bikin fic horror~

Readers: Author maklum-maklum mulu~

Dan kalo boleh jujur juga, Author ini orangnya penakut dan paling gak nahan kalo liat hal-hal yang berbau gore~

Typo(s) juga maklum yah! *bows*

Btw, melalui fic ini Kikyo mau menjelaskan gimana plot asli dari PV (Promotional Video) ini. Menurut komen-komen yang Kikyo baca di YouTube, banyak yang salah sangka ama plot-nya. Banyak yang bilang mereka tukaran badan. Logika aja deh, gimana caranya? Pake magic? lol xD

Kesalahpahaman ini juga terjadi karena videonya emang sulit dikenali alurnya.

Btw lagi, kenapa Rin harus mati ya? Warna mata mereka 'kan ada dua. Maunya yang biru buat Len, yang kuning buat Rin. Kan sama-sama selamat. Ya gak? Tapi… Kikyo gak niat buat ngerubah alur. Takut bingung endingnya gimana! #plak

Lagian gak apa-apa lah bikin fic sad ending. Happy ending kan udah biasa~ *ditendang Kagamine Twins*

Anyway, *yaelah, gayanya* arti dari lirik lagu (yang pake effect _Italic_) itu udah Kikyo siratkan melalui pendeskripsian. Jadi, bagi yang bacanya penuh khidmat *lebay* pasti dapet. Yang gak tau juga, Tanya aja ama Kikyo deh…

Nah, kalo mau nanya-nanya soal Vocaloid, Tanya aja lewat fb Kikyo yang Rin Kagamine: www (dot) facebook (dot) com/Cathy (dot) Schefferville

*Note: Spasi-nya diilangin and "(dot)" itu diganti ama symbol titik

Readers: Udah tau, Kikyo!

Oke deh, segitu aja dulu suguhannya (?), lain kali Kikyo bakalan balik dengan fic lain.

Jaa nee! *makan pisang ama jeruk*

**^ Kikyo Sacerdotisa ^**


End file.
